


The Riddle of Isco

by Sodap0pblue



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, real madrid
Genre: Multi, Other, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodap0pblue/pseuds/Sodap0pblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco has been acting weird and James is trying to get to the bottom of things, with the help of his two Captains, Iker and Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Isco was pacing up and down the hotel corridor for the past ten minutes, biting his nails and screaming every now and then things like “Damn” and “no way”

Truth was nobody knew exactly what was wrong with him, since every time one of his team mates would dare to ask, he’d either completely ignore them or say something in the lines of “mind your own business”

James was the first to get worried. Isco’s case of sudden insanity didn’t trouble the young Colombian in the beginning, as he seemed pretty harmless, simply pacing and humming curses from under his breath, however, the moment Isco refused his proposal to get snacks from the cafeteria, he just knew something very serious was up.

In the staff, there were many people who would normally deal with serious situations, but only two men were responsible for serious situations of this sort.

Iker and Sergio were sitting in the bar, each holding a tall glass of transparent liquid that was definitely not water. They were arguing.

Normally, James would never consciously interrupt an ongoing argument between his two Captains, though now things were different and he had to act the part.

“Ummm…” he began shyly, poking lightly Iker’s arm with his finger.

“No, that is stupid!” Iker was saying, without the slightest hint that he had noticed the young boy standing behind him.

“Just think about it!” Sergio kept on supporting his original idea, “we could be neighbors”

“I rather burn my house down than have you in my neighborhood!” shot back Iker, pounding the table with his fist for dramatic effect. “WHAT?” he turned round to scream at James, who had been discreetly poking him the entire time.

The boy jumped backwards, mostly our of surprise rather than fear, though truth be told, there still was a tiny little part of him that was afraid of his captain, for no apparent reason, since the man had always been nothing but friendly to him.

“S-sorry” James stuttered, his ears red from embarrassment as the two older men stared at him in silence. He had completely forgotten what so important he had to say to them.

Seeing his reaction, Iker felt immediately very guilty and decided to make up for it in his own way.

“Would you like to join us?” he smiled kindly, ruffling James’ boyish hair.

“Oh no, thank you” the boy jumped, remembering Isco and his recent melt down, “I’m here for Isco”

“Isco?” Sergio looked round the bar, as if he was expecting to see Isco somewhere in there, since that kid and his little buddy Morata, had been tailing Iker from the day they joined the squad.

“He’s upstairs and he’s scaring everybody” said James with a frown.

“I’m sure he’s fine, he’s just nervous for the game” Iker dismissed his worries and turned back to face Sergio, ready to pursue a new topic.

James sighed; it was time to use the big guns.

“He refused food” he spoke in tones of great dismay.

Both Iker and Sergio flew up so fast, they got a little dizzy –that, or maybe it was the alcohol.

“Let’s go” Sergio threw an arm around James and along with Iker they hurried upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

James reached the corridor first, closely followed by Iker and Sergio. Predictably enough, Isco was not where the boy left him presumably twenty minutes ago.

Dani and Nacho were just exiting their shared room, probably on their way to the play room, where Asier, Raphael and Jesé had set up some video game tournament that was bound to end ugly.

Sergio got in front of them.

“Have you seen Isco?” he asked.

Dani’s grin got strangely wiped off his face, while Nacho made a derisive sound.

“He’s in there” said Dani grumpily and the two boys pointed at a door at the far end of the corridor, also known as the room Isco had been sharing with James for the past few hours. “The idiot bit me!” he raised his arm where Isco’s two front teeth had left their mark, for Iker to see.

“That’s probably because he’s hungry” said James matter-of-factly, earning himself a nasty glare from Dani and a curious one from Iker.

“Thanks, Dani” Iker hurried to pat Dani on the shoulder, before the boy took out his nerves on poor James.

Leaving Nacho and Dani to go on with their gaming tournament downstairs, the two and a half men reached James’ bedroom door. It was locked. From inside there was coming absolutely no sound at all.

Sergio was the one who got there first and knocked on the door twice with his fist.

“Dani, go away! Unless you want to lose another arm!” Isco’s annoyed voice spoke from inside.

“It’s Sergio” said Sergio calmly

“And James” added James, standing on his tiptoes to have a better view over Sergio’s shoulder.

“Big whoop, go away!” snarled Isco followed by a “smash” sound as probably kicked something inside the room.

“Hold me; I’m going to beat him” begged Sergio, glaring at the door where he guessed Isco’s face was.

Iker grabbed Sergio and James by their shirts and pushed them both out of the way, as he realized those two were not going to get to the bottom of things any time soon, and he had other plans for the night. Plans that didn’t evolve Isco’s meltdown, James’ meaningless panic attacks and definitely not Sergio.

“Isco, you got three seconds to open that door” said Iker using his adult voice and even though he knew Isco couldn’t see him, he raised a threatening finger, “One”

Silence. Inside the bedroom, Isco was sitting on top of James’ bed that was closer to the window, his flustered face buried in a pillow. At the sound of Iker’s voice, he jumped up, the pillow sliding from his lap and onto the floor with a silent ‘flop’.

“Two” warned Iker from the corridor and Isco just knew that a second finger was now pointing up behind that door.

So far Isco had the luck to always be on Iker’s good side and he definitely wanted things to remain that way.

The door opened to the side just as Iker’s third finger was about to go up, revealing Isco’s grumpy face.

“Only you” he nodded at Iker.

“It’s my room!” complained James, “and that’s my pillow!” he looked at his pillow that was still decorating the floor.

Isco rolled his eyes just before slamming the door shut.

“So,” Iker began, watching Isco flop back on James’ bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” cried the boy, “absolutely nothing!”

“It doesn’t look like nothing” Iker pointed at the scattered pieces of what used to be James’ PlayStation that Isco must’ve kicked.

“Why can’t I just have a bad day like everybody else?” Isco was forced to sit up as Iker came to sit next to him, “You yell at people all the time and nobody comes to ask you why” he realized how wrong he was to pronounce those words the moment they slipped out of his mouth.

Iker didn’t look angry as Isco expected, if anything he looked curious. He reached for Isco’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
“I yell at people because I have a reason” he explained calmly, “you kids are morons; another person would’ve killed you in your sleep by now”

“Whatever” the boy threw his arm away.

“Ok, so you don’t want to be bugged, I respect that”

“Thank you”

“I only have one question and I’ll leave you in peace, as long as you promise to let James in. The kid must sleep somewhere”

“Ok” Isco nodded, agreeing to both terms.

“Is this about Alvaro?” Iker spoke the magic words.

Isco didn’t have to answer for him to know he hit the bull’s eye. It was no secret the boys had been best of friends since their early teenage years and now it had been almost six months since Morata had left Spain and Isco was still getting used to the new order of things.

“You miss him?” Iker decided to ask instead.

“It’s not that!” Isco yelped defiantly as if Iker was insulting him. “He dislocated his leg at tonight’s game, I’m waiting for his doctor to call!” the boy came clean, it wasn’t his intention but it was better for Iker to know he was simply worried about his friend’s health, rather to think he was acting like a little girl because he was missing his friend.

Comprehension downed upon Iker’s face, but was quickly replaced with another emotion, concern. “Is he alright?”

“Probably…” muttered Isco grumpily, allowing Iker’s hand to caress his head. Truth was, besides all the yelling, his captain was the best of the best when the matter came to consulting.  “He might have to miss a few weeks”

“Ehh…” Iker waved that worry aside with a smile, “it’ll be a nice little vacation for him. He’ll be up and running just in time for the international break” he added, knowing all too well that this was another one of Isco’s greater concerns.

“You think?” Isco’s face lighted up like a kid on Christmas morning.

“I’m sure” He softly kissed the side of Isco’s head before getting up. The boy’s problems were sweet and all but all he wanted was to be alone in the comfort of his own room, speaking to his wife on the phone.

“So,” he opened the door, ready to leave. “Clean up,” he glanced at the broken PlayStation, “and let James in” he winked and stepped out of the room.

Sure enough, Sergio hadn’t gone far. He waited by the staircase, were he knew Iker would pass through in order to get to his room.

“What happened?” he asked at once.

“Crises averted”

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic and first chapter, hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
